My Guardian Is YOU (Sequel JUST BE WITH YOU)
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Appa.." panggil Kai dan diluar dugaan Kris begitu kaget putranya tidak menendang dirinya malah sekarang Kai mendekap dirinya begitu kuat dan meraung-raung memanggil namanya./"Appa…hikss…appa…" Kai terus begitu hingga mereka yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menangis,../"Appa..hiks.." Kris balas mendekap putranya lalu mengusap punggungnya..." it's KAISOOcouple TWOSHOOT
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**-My Guardian Is You-**

**[Sequel Just Be With You]**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kris dan Tao**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Mary Life**

**LENGTH : TWOSHOOT**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Hai hai hira datang dengan "Sequel Just Be With You" nih karena dirasa banyak yang modusin hira sana-sini supaya bikin sequel *ngga ikh*. Oke, hira baru dalam bikin sequel di laptop ada beberapa sequel tapi belum ada yang selesai karena bingung nyelesaiinnya hhhaaaa *alesan bilang aja males *plak. Oke just enjoy reading the story ya, buat yang belum baca Just Be with You mending baca dulu supaya tau nyambung apa nggaknya hhheeee..**

**Oh iya untuk sequel ini tadinya hira mau bikin ONESHOOT tapi kayanya kalo kepanjangan chingu semua bisa-bisa oleng bacanya jadi hira bikin TWOSHOOT dan ini emang udah hira tamatin ceritanya cuman hira angsur postingnya hhheee..**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat Review yang berisi Kesan dan Pesan chingu semua mengenai ff sebelumnya. Hira sangat terkesan mendapati Review yang kalian semua.**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida.**

***Deep Bow**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan isakannya ketika melihat senyum sang suami ketika memandangnya."Kau kenapa sayang? Gwenchana?" panggil Kai sambil mengelus pipinya penuh kelembutan "Oppa..hikss…" Kai tersenyum lembut "Ada apa eum? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" Kyungsoo masih terisak hingga merasa tubuhnya limbung dan dengan cepat Kai menahannya." it's Kaisoo fanfiction.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang masih terlihat gelap, dan matahari masih belum mau memancarkan sinarnya membuat para manusia yang ada di bumi Seoul ini masih dengan damai berada di peraduan masing-masing. Termasuk disebuah apartemen sederhana yang kini terdapat dua orang berbeda gender tengah terlelap karena masih merasa terlalu pagi untuk bangun itu belum merasa terusik dari tidur mereka, hingga salah satu diantaranya mulai…

"Sssshhh..ughhh"

….mengeluarkan suara-ah lebih tepatnya merintih.

"Aduh..ssshhhh..sayang waeyo?" ucap si pelaku sambil mengusap baby tummynya yang kini genap berusia 8 bulan itu dengan sabar karena merasakan kontraksi di perutnya. Tak sadar jika namja yang tidur disebelahnya terusik dan mulai membuka mata.

"Wae sayang, apa kau merasakan sakit lagi?" tanya sang namja dengan suara parau, membuat sang yeoja mengangguk sambil meringis dengan tangan yang masih mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Apa sudah waktunya melahirkan?" tanya sang namja lagi.

"Ani oppa ini hanya kontraksi palsu" jawab sang yeoja.

"Kyungsoo ku sayang, apa tak sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit hari ini?" ucap sang namja sambil mengusap sayang perut buncit istrinya.

TWICC~~~~

Simpang empat mulai keluar dari kening si yeoja, ia tdak suka dengan ucapan yang satu ini keluar dari mulut suaminya. Menurut Kyungsoo, Kai atau Kim Jongin ini terlalu protective dan khawatiran, padahal jelas-jelas dokter mengatakan Kyungsoo hanya kena kontraksi palsu tapi Kai pasti akan selalu memintanya ke dokter saking khawatirnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit marah karena ia merasa muak dengan yang namanya rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau, tak puas kah dua bulan yang lalu kau selalu membawaku bolak-balik rumah sakit setiap hari dan bertemu dengan dokter yang berbeda-beda?" ya, memang betul waktu usia kandungan Kyungsoo 6 bulan dalam dua minggu Kai membawa Kyungsoo cek up ke dokter yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya karena terlalu khawatir dengan Kyungsoo yang masih mual-mual karena morning sicknesnya.

"Aigoo itu karena aku khawatir sayang" sanggahnya.

"Tapi oppa berlebihan" kini bibir Kyungsoo tengah mempout lucu "Oppa tahu, dokter bilang aku sehat dan ini hanya kontraksi palsu jadi tidak apa-apa" terangnya.

"Arrasso tapi kontraksi palsu tak menutup kemungkinan untuk kau melahirkan mendadak kan sayang? Aku khawatir sungguh. Kau tahu, kita hanya tinggal berdua disini tidak ada saudara yang bisa kutitipi saat aku pergi bekerja setiap hari kecuali sabtu dan minggu tentunya, ya walaupun aku selalu berusaha tak melewatkan jadwal chek up mu ke dokter tapi tetap saja aku takut jika kau taka da dalam pengawasanku sayang" terangnya dengan wajah sarat akan kekhawatiran membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa hangat di pagi buta ini.

"Sayang" panggil Kyungsoo lembut sambil menangkup kedua pipi suaminya untuk mengarahkan wajahya agar menatapnya posisi mereka sudah sama-sama duduk.

Dan kini mata sendu itu menatap langsung manik mata bulat istrinya yang menenangkan. "Aku tahu kau khawatir, aku tahu kau sangat sayang padaku dan bayi kita, tapi kau tahu?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya tepat menyentuh daerah jantung suaminya "Disini, bagian ini akan selalu memberi tahumu apa yang terjadi padaku. Kita terikat sayang, saking terikatnya perasaan yang kau rasakan takkan meleset jika tentangku" terang Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo benar walaupun Kai adalah seorang namja tapi ia memiliki feeling yang kuat pada sang istri. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan sang istri dan perasaannya tidak enak ia akan otomatis mengingat sang istri tapi sebaliknya, jika Kyungsoo baik-baik saja maka perasaannya akan tenang. Ikatan batin yang kuat bukan? Dan Ia bersyukur tuhan memberinya perasaan seperti itu setelah mereka menikah.

"Aku mengerti tapi akhir-akhir ini perasaanku sangat kacau tentangmu sayang" Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan, kini ia menyamankan diri duduk dipangkuan sang suami sambil mengusap-usap area dadanya lembut agar suaminya menjadi tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita ambil jalan tengah bagaimana?" Kai terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna ucapan sang istri "Jalan tengah agar kau bisa tenang pergi ke kantor dan juga kau bisa menjagaku" ucap Kyungsoo final sambil meyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami dan mulai memejamkan mata kembali karena kantuk yang menyerang.

Sementara Kai hanya bisa menahan kepala sang istri dengan sebelah lengannya karena sebelahnya lagi masih mengusap perut buncitnya. Jika dilihat Kai seperti tengah menina bobokan seorang bocah dengan posisi seperti itu namun melihat Kyungsoo yang merasa nyaman ia hanya bisa tersenyum biarpun hampir setiap pagi selama dua bulan ini Kyungsoo akan tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi Kai merasa tenang jika Kyungsoonya tidak meringis lagi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit lagi, sambil menatapi wajah istrinya yang terlelap ia terus memikirkan jawaban atas solusi yang diberikan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sementara ini kau tinggal di apartemen baru?" Kyungsoo mengangguk atas pertanyaan sahabatnya –Xiumin- yang kini tengah menyeruput jus mangganya di sebuah café depan kantor Kai. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mahasiswa ini untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo di akhir pekan jika tugas kuliahnya sudah selesai.

"BAguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku juga lega Kyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku Min, Kai oppa memutuskan pindah sementara karena ia khawatir jika meninggalkan aku selama bekerja dengan kontraksi palsu yang terkadang tiba-tiba datang" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Aku salut pada Kai oppa, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Kyung, walaupun dia kadang mneyebalkan tapi aku tahu dia sangat bertanggung jawab dan sayang pada kalian" Kyungsoo mengangguk senang atas pujian sahabatnya ini pada suaminya.

"Kantor Kai oppa strategis ya Kyung" ucap Xiumin sambil memandang keluar jendela tepat ke gedung tinggi menjulang di seberang tempatnya berada.

"Kantornya besar sekali dengan apartemen kalian yang berjarak hanya dua gedung" tunjuknya kea rah sebelah kiri tepat ke gedung apartemen baru Kyungsoo "Dan disana" teunjuknya kini mengarang kea rah kanan empat blok dari gedung kantor Kai berada. "Disana ada salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di kota ini, tempatmu selalu check up kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Harus ia akui, keputusan pindah sementara suaminya ini sangatlah mempermudah segalanya.

Kai akan dengan mudah memantau istrinya kapanpun "Dan satu lagi, tempat belanja Kyung hhheee" mereka berdua sama-sama terkekeh "Jadi Kai oppa bisa menyusulmu ketika kau belanja hhhhaaa" Kini keduanya sama-sama tertawa "Dan satu hal lagi, pasti Kai oppa selalu pulang setiap jam istirahat untuk makan siang dirumah, betul" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, dia selalu seperti itu walaupun jika belum jam istirahat ia akan menelfonku" kini mata Xiumin membola "Masih? Kai oppa masih seperti itu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum membenarkan.

"Demi Tuhan, manusia overprotective itu sunggung-sungguh menyebalkan, sudah tahu dekat tapi masih tak menghilangkan kebiasaan lama" Xiumin tak habis pikir dengan suami sahabatnya untuk yang satu ini.

"Biarlah, sudah ku nasehati baik-baik tapi ia tak bisa, ia terlalu khawatir Min" Xiumin mengangguk "Iya sudah pasti, tapi semua yang dilakukannya tidak mengganggumu kan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ia mengerti, jika aku tak mengangkatnya berarti aku sedang tidur" ucap Kyungsoo cuek "Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Padahal siapa tahu kau sedang asyik-asyik berendam atau main game di laptopnya tanpa sepengetahuannya" Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakan satu jari didepan wajah sahabatnya kekiri dan kanan.

"Kau tahu? Ikatan batin Min" satu ucapan yang membuat Xiumin mendengus "Ku kira apa, itu sih aku sudah tahu nyonya Kim. Aku sudah sering menyaksikan ikatan batin kalian dan aku harap Jongdae oppa juga begitu" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"KAu akan merasakannya jika sudah menikah nanti" Xiumin mengangguk senang.

"Oh iya, tentang rencana sekolah, apa benar kau tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahmu Kyung?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ya sudah menjadi keputusan Kyungsoo kalau dia tidak akan melanjutkan kuliahnya, mengingat keadaan keluarganya yang tak memungkinkan untuknya.

"Kai oppa menyerahkan semuanya padaku Min, dan aku sudah berdiskusi dengannya kalau aku tak akan melanjutkan kuliah" ucapnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini Kyung? Kai oppa pasti merasa bersalah jika kau tak mau melanjutkan cita-citamu hanya karena kau sudah bersuami dan sekarang punya anak" ya, menurut Xiumin pasti Kai akan merasa tambah bersalah sama halnnya seperti waktu Kai memisahkan Kyungsoo dari keluarganya.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya Min, aku ingin mengurus keluargaku dengan tanganku sendiri, memang awalnya aku berpikir. Disini, aku dan Kai oppa tidak punya saudara sama sekali dan bisa menyewa baby sitter tapi mengingat Kai oppa yang dari dulu hanya di sentuh oleh eommanya dan tak sedikitpun ada campur tangan suster membuatnya tidak bisa jika aku tak mengurusnya setiap hari. Juga bayi ini, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya tanpa pengawasanku dank au tahu Min? Kai oppa selalu menjagaku, mengorbankan apapun untukku jadi aku ingin berbakti padanya dengan menjaga buah hati kami sebaik mungkin"ucapannya di akhir kini membuat mata Xiumin memanas.

Sungguh, ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Kai menyekolahkan Kyungsoo, bagaimana perjuangannya ketika ia harus menghidupi yeoja itu dan bagaimana ia rela mengiba setelah ia sukses pada appa Kyungsoo agar menerima Kyungsoo dengan bayinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Xiumin segera menghapus kasar air matanya "Ani, lalu bagaimana jawaban Kai oppa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mengerti sahabatnya ini tengah tersentuh hatinya.

"Sama sepertimu, tapi ia tak sampai menangis hhheee..ia menyetujui setelah aku mengatakan ini keinginanku sendiri" jelasnya lagi.

"Syukurlah, katakan apapun padaku jika kau butuh bantuan oke, dan karena Kai oppa dengan amat sangat terpaksa tidak pulang karena ada bisnis di jeju maka sekarang ayo kita ke apartemenmu, aku ingin menginaaaaaappp" seru Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, sudah jadi kebiasaan Xiumin menginap jika Kai menitipkan istrinya padanya jika ada pekerjaan yang sangat mendesak dan harus dengan amat sangat terpaksa meninggalkan sang istri walaupun Kai tidak akan pernah pergi lebih dari satu hari.

.

.

"Ne, oppa aku hanya mengantar Xiumin sampai stasiun" ucap Kyungsoo pada orang yang berada diseberang terlponya, sementara Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri memperhatikan kereta yang datang.

Kini Xiumin dan Kyungsoo berada di stasiun, Xiumin harus pulang dan Kyungsoo yang merasa bosan ingin mengantar sahabatnya itu hingga naik kereta, walaupun Xiumin sudah melarang tetap saja Kyungsoo yang tengah hamil besar itu bisa meruntuhkan perisai ketegasannya mengingat yeoja hamil itu sensitive dan sewaktu-waktu selalu meminta yang aneh-aneh Xiumin jadi tidak tega dan hanya mengangguk lemas.

Dan berakhirlah seperti ini, Kyungsoo yang diinterrogasi oleh suaminya sendiri diseberang telpon. Setelah Xiumin mengirim pesan pada Kai, namja itu panic dan langsung menelpon istrinya.

"Tenanglah, aku dan aegi baik-baik saja sayang karena sepertinya dia ingin tahu kereta jadi aku datang kemari" jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat sang suami hanya mendengus keras jika alasannya sudah menyangkut urusan anak.

"Iya aku akan hati-hati appa, aegi tidak rewel hari ini hanya ingin ke stasiun saja"

"….."

"Nde, nado saranghae appa cepat pulang ya" ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut kau ini" Xiumin mencibir namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum "KAu mau keponakanmu nanti berliur terus jika tak diikuti kemauannya?" Xiumin menggeleng cepat dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum menang.

"Baiklah keretanya sudah datang aku pamit ya Kyung, jika pulang kau hati-hati dijalan dan cepat minta bantuan orang sekitar jika sesuatu terjadi padamu oke" nasihat Xiumin di dekat pintu kereta "Hei, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu" balasnya "Ani, aku akan hati-hati tapi aku khawatir padamu dan keponakanku" terang Xiumin.

"Gwenchana, jarak stasiun dan apartemen dekat kok jadi jangan khawatir nde, aku baik-baik saja" Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan berdoa dalam hati untuk sahabatnya ini.

"KAu akan ke rumah nenekmu dulu?" Xiumin mengangguk "Aku akan kesana sebentar dan Jongdae oppa akan menjemput disana" Kyungsoo mengangguk "HAti-hati dijalan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan pada Xiumin ketika pintu kereta tertutup dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan bermaksud meninggalkan stasiun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika melihat seorang nenek yang tengah kebingungan sambil membawa secarik kertas putih di tangannya dan tas tangan yang ringan. Namun melihat kondisi sang nenek yang sudah terlihat renta, menggugah hatinya untuk menghampiri wanita baya itu.

"Chogyo" sang nenek menoleh "Apakah halmoni butuh sesuatu?" wajah sang nenek berubah cerah seperti melihat malaikat "Ah, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tentu halmoni" jawabnya "Aku ingin pergi ke alamat ini, tapi kata petugas kereta aku salah stasiun seharusnya aku turun di dua stasiun selanjutnya" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti sambil membaca alamat yang dibawa sang nenek ia tahu daerah itu. Daerah itu adalah tempatnya bersekolah dulu, dimana rumah orang tuanyapun terdapat do kota itu hanya saja alamat ini sepertinya perumahan yang cukup jauh dari rumah orang tuanya namun dekat dengan stasuin kereta.

Melihat sang nenek membuat Kyungsoo dilemma, jika sang nenek tidak diantar sampai tujuan kemungkinan besar sang nenek akan tersesat kembali dan mungkin lebih dari itu dia akan bingung setelah sampai di kota yang dituju. Kyungsoo bingung apakah harus menolong snag nenek atau membiarkan sang nenek yang kemungkinan akan tersesat dan entah ada orang yang akan menolongnya atau tidak.

Sedangkan Kai tidak bisa dibantah, Kai sudah berpesan padanya untuk cepat pulang setelah ia mengantarkan Xiumin tadi. Tapi sepertinya perasaan ingin menolong kyungsoo lebih dominann

"Mian oppa, aku janji akan menghubungimu" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah halmoni, bagaimana jika kuantar sampai tujuan?"sang nenek kembali berbinar "Bolehkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bayimu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut "Gwenchana, dia bak-baik saja" melihat senyum itu snag nenek langsung sumringah dan mengangguk semangat. .

.

TRAK!

"Aisshhhh.." Kai mendesis ketika ia menyenggol gelas yang membuat airnya tumpah.

"Untung gelasnya tidak pecah" suara maskulin lain menginterrupsi kegiatan mendesisnya.

"Iya untung hanya kakinya saja yang patah" jawab Kai asal sementara Suho hanya menepuk pundaknya

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Kau kemana sayang' batinnya sambil mebereskan gelas yang terbelah dua di kakinya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi cucuku dan tahu-tahu dia sudah menikah saja" cerita sang nenek sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Kyungsoo sudah tahu maksud kedatangan sang nenek ke alamat itu adalah untuk menjenguk cucunya yang baru menikah empat bulan lalu. Sang nenek tidak bisa hadir ke pernikahan sang cucu karena waktu itu ia harus pergi menemui sahabatnya yang tengah sakit keras jadi dengan tekadnya yang kuat ia nekat datang sendiri disaat anak-anak dan cucunya yang lain tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Aku nekat pergi sendiri karena tidak mau mengganggu mereka yang tengah sibuk-sibuknya" jujur pandangan Kyungsoo pada sang nenek saat ini adalah nenek ini begitu pengertian dan kuat karena nekat.

"Ah, sepertinya ini alamat yang tepat" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mencocokan alamat yanga da di kertas dan di dinding tembok pagar salah satu rumah yang cukup besar bagi sang nenek namun mewah bagi Kyungsoo.

"AKu percaya padamu, ayo kita masuk dan kau bisa istirahat dulu di dalam, mau ya!" tawar sang nenek yang tak mau di tolak, Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sang nenek tidak memberi tahu siapa cucu yang akan dikunjunginya sama sekali.

DEG!

DEG!

Dan ketika pintu terbuka setelah beberapa kali di tekan belnya, mata Kyungsoo membola sempurna. Ia tak siap dengan keadaan bahwa rumah ini adalah milik yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini bersama suaminya "Halo Lu, ini halmoni" sapa sang nenek sementara sang pemilik rumah belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Jika ia tidak tengah hamil besar saat ini, ingin rasanya ia lari secepat yang ia bisa dari sana. Namun kaki lelahnya seakan membuatnya membeku untuk tetap tinggal.

"Syukurlah halmoni selamat aku sempat khawatir setelah mendengar halmoni pergi kesini sendirian dari Kyu oppa" ucap sang cucu.

"Gwenchana, tuhan sudah mengirim malaikat penolongku hari ini, kemarilah nak" Kyungsoo yang menundukpun jalan terseret-seter ketika sang nenek menggandengnya untuk berkenalan dengan cucu menantunya. Dan reaksi yang sama terjadi pada sang cucu menantu, matanya membola meskipun tak sebulat Kyungsoo.

"Kyung…soo.." lirihnya namun masih terdengar oleh sang nenek "Ha? Kau kenal dengannya Lu?" tanya sang nenek namun Luhan hanya bisa mematung karena terkejut.

"Ah Kyungsoo ini cucu menantuku Luhan" ucap sang nenek antusias sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Sungguh bibirnya kelu sekali sekarang jujur ia ingin sekali pulang jika tahu akan seperti ini.

.

.

"Ayo sini makanlah yang banyak" ucap sang nenek sambil mengambilkan beberapa lauk-pauk untuk Kyungsoo makan karena sedari tadi yeoja itu hanya diam saja walaupun sempat membantu di dapur dengan memasakkan beberapa masakan hingga kini yeoja itu duduk di meja makan tetap saja ia hanya ingin membisu. Ia merasa lega ketika berada didapur karena tak perlu bertatap dengan keluarga sang nenek namun ia kembali tegang tketika berada di meja makan.

Sungguh Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut berkali-kali hari ini, setelah insiden bertemu sang cucu menantu yang ternyata adalah kakak dari suaminya sendiri ia harus menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa hari ini keluarga mereka tengah berkumpul ketika Kyungsoo dan sang nenek datang ke ruang tamu.

Disana Kyungsoo melihat semuanya, Kris sang pria paruh baya yang tadinya tengah tertawa-tawa menjadi diam seketika dan kembali memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya setelah menyapa sang nenek. Semntara Tao, istri Kris hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tao reflex ingin memeluk Kyungsoo ketika melihatnya namun tangan sang suami mencegahnya lebih cepat. Dan satu orang lagi yang membatu, Oh Sehun yang ternyata adalah cucu nenek itu sendiri. Walau wajahnya datar Kyungsoo bisa melihat Sehun sangat merasa bersalah dari tatapan dan raut wajahnya.

Namun satu-satunya yang tak menyadari segalanya adalah sang nenek, nenek Oh tak menyadari akan kecanggungan mereka. Ia cenderung biasa-biasa saja dan tak kenal situasi. Baginya Kyungsoo tamu spesialnya hari ini dan harus disambut dengan baik dan besannya pasti mengerti karena ia sudah menjelaskan kejadian yang meninmpa dirinya hingga ia datang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kalian akan berbulan madu kemana?" tanya sang nenek ditengah acara makan siang bersama itu namun asangan HunHan ini masih terdiam mencoba mencari kata yang tepat agar tak menyinggung yeoja hamil di hadapan mereka "Wow masakanmu enak sekali sayang, Lu kau harus belajar masak yang rajin setelah ini" ucapnya sementara Kris dan Tao hanya bisa diam dan memakan makanan mereka.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" tanya sang nenek membuyarkan keterdiaman HunHan "Kau berilah mereka pendapat Kyung, kau pasti sudah pernah berbulan madu kan hhheee..".

DEG!

Kedua pasangan itu melotot kaget, sungguh mereka tak pernah menyangka Kyungsoo akan ditanyai seperti itu "A..aku..aku belum pernah bulan madu halmoni" sang nenek mengerut kening sementara HunHan sudah memijat pelipis mereka "Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja aku tak percaya begitu saja tahu" ucap sang nenek "Sungguh, aku belum pernah pernah bulan madu, bagiku bulan madu bisa dirumah saja" terangnya.

"Mana bisa begitu? yang namanya menikah pasti ingin bulan madu ke suatu tempat,benar kan?" sungguh ucapan sang nenek benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.

TRAK!

"Sudahlah halmoni jangan mem.."

"Diam kau Oh Sehun, aku sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo" potongnya cepat "Dan kalian tidak boleh ada yang beranjak sedikitpun makan saja" ucap tegas sang nenek ketika empat orang yang lain hendak meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali duduk atas perintah telaknya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh halmoni, aku belu pernah berbulan madu. Lebih baik uangnya kugunakan untuk membeli bahan makanan sehari-hari dan memenuhi kebutuhan pokok dan lain-lain saja dari pada pergi berbulan madu yang tak sanggup kami tanggung biayannya. Aku sudah bersyukur Tuhan memberi makan yang cukup kepada keluargaku setiap hari" sang nenek terkejut sementara Kyungsoo bercerita sambil tersenyum.

Sementara empat orang lainnya hanya bisa membisu.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa bulan madu? Mianheyo aku sungguh menyesal" ucap sang nenek dengan raut wajah menyesalnya "Gwenchana halmoni aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menikah? Apakah ini anak pertamamu?" tanya sang nenek hati-hati "Sudah dua tahun dan ini kehamilan pertamaku jadi ini anak pertama kami" jawabnya lancar.

"Tapi dilihat-lihat kau masih muda sekali ya, berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya sang nenek yang tiba-tiba muncul rasa penasaran yang tak terduga "20 halmoni".

"MWO? 20 tahun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Suamimu?" tanyanya lagi "23" sang nenek makin melotot "KAu menikah saat SMA? Kau tak kuliah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Iya, saat menjelang semester 2 di tingkat akhir aku menikah dengan suamiku" terangnya.

"Anak jaman sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia bertanggung jawab kalau dia saja masih kecil eoh?" sang nenek mulai emosi mendengar cerita Kyungsoo "Dia pasti namja yang manja dan tidak tahu apa itu arti tanggung jawab yang benar".

TREK!

Kris mencengkram kuat sumpit dalam genggamannya saat si nenek berucap menjelekkan putranya, namun kata-kata si nenek ada benarnya juga.

"Halmoni ini mengatai orang seenaknya" ucap Sehun membela, karena ia tahu Jongin. ia tahu Jongin seperti apa makanya ia tak bisa terima ucapan neneknya itu.

"Ya! Kau membelanya eoh? Seperti yang sudah kenal saja" balas sang nenek "Semua orang mungkin berpendapat seperti itu" jawab Kyungsoo ketika dilihatnya Sehun dan sang nenek akan mulai bersitegang.

"Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia menyekolahkanku hingga aku lulus SMA dengan keringatnya sendiri. Semua orang pasti banyak yang tidak akan percaya tapi itulah kenyataan, saat kami tinggal di kota yang kami tempati sekarang waktu itu suamiku belum punya pekerjaan tapi karena uang beasiswanya lebih dia mencari apartemen untuk kami tinggal dengan layak, walaupun kecil tapi kami bisa berteduh disana. Setelah itu ia mencari pekerjaan demi menopang kehidupan kami dan biaya sekolahku, tak lupa ia selalu rajin belajar agar beasiswanya tetap aman. Dan aku merasa sungguh dia pahlawan dan pelindung hidupku" sang nenek hanya terdiam masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Dia melindungiku, menjagaku dan merwatku dengan sangat baik. Dia bersikeras membiayai sekolahku karena dia bilang aku tak boleh berhenti sekolah hanya karena menikah dengannya dan biaya yang aku takutkan tidak ada. Dan Tuhan benar-benar sayang padanya, ia mendapat pekerjaan yang mencukupiku sekolah dan biaya hidup sehari-hari ia yang menaggung. Pesannya waktu itu adalah aku cukup belajar dengan giat dan mengurus rumah saja" sang nenek hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Suamimu hebat sekali, walau masih kuliah dia selalu memikirkan segalanya dan aku doakan semoga wisudanya lancar nde! Mengingat usianya sama dengan Sehun dia pasti akan wisuda tahun ini kan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Dia sudah lulus kuliah halmoni, dia mempercepat skripsinya setelah beberapa dosennya menganjurkan bahwa dia bisa mengambil kelulusan sebelum waktunya karena tak ada masalah dengan nilainya jadi dia sudah wisudah setahun yang lalu".

Tak hanya sang nenek yang melotot, Kris, Tao dan luhanpun sama kagetnya terkecuali Sehun dan Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Menakjubkan, suamimu benar-benar hebat. Kau beruntung punya suami seperti dirinya Kyung hhhee kudokan kalian selalu diberkahi Tuhan" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang "Gamsahamnida halmoni".

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama suamimu?" tanya sang nenek sambil menempelkan gelas ke bibirnya.

"Kim Jongin"

BYURRR!

"Uhuk..uhuk.." buru-buru Luhan menepuk pelan punggung sang nenek ketika ia tersedak.

"Kim Jongin…yang…yang…"

Ucap sang nenek putus-putus arena masih mengontrol nafasnya "Yang wakil direktur muda K-Game company itu?" Kyungsoo terkejut 'Dari mana halmoni tahu suamiku?' batinnya.

"JAngan diam saja, jawab. Benarkah Kim Jongin yang itu?" ucap sang nenek memastikan "Da..dari mana halmoni tahu?" akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

BYURRR!

"Uhukk..uhuk.." kini suara bass Kris yang terdengar terbatuk. Ia tahu K-Game company adalah perusahaan besar yang maju pesat dua tahun terakhir ini, tapi sungguh ia tak pernah mendengar nama Kim Jongin, putranya berada di dalam perusahaan itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Kim Joonmyeon sang direktur tunggal tanpa wakil.

"Kau kenapa?" Kris menggeleng sebagai jawaban kepada sang nenek.

"Aisshhh.. pantas saja aku merasa samar pernah mendengar cerita yang mirip denganmu. Aku penggemar beratnya, sebagai seorang mantan pebisnis aku begitu mengagumi sosok muda Kim Jongin itu. Dulu tanpa sengaja aku pernah melihat sebuah stasiun TV mengadakan talkshow dan ia juga Kim Joonmyeon salah satu nara sumbernya. Kau tahukan kadang ada masalah pribadi yang diceritakan dan ceritamu serasa tak asing bagiku. Jadi kau istrinya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk malu.

Sementara Kris mencoba menenangkan keterkejutannya.

Drrrttt…drrrttttt….

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dan menunjukkan nama suaminya tertera disana "Mian aku angat dulu telponnya" sang nenek mengangguk.

"Suamimu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menyiratkan 'ya'.

"Sayang kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak ada diapartemen?" Kyungsoo panik harus menjawab apa pada suaminya diseberang sana. Ia tahu ia sudah berada terlalu lama dirumah cucu sang nenek yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun, sahabat suaminya.

"Ak..aku…aku akan segera pulang oppa kau tungg.."

"Aku ada di mobil sekarang menuju tempatmu mengantar nenek itu" Kyungsoo terkejut, bagaimana Kai bisa tahu.

"Jangan berbohong sayang, aku tadi bertanya pada petugas stasiun dan ia melihatmu bersama seorang nenek yang tengah nyasar mencari alamat. Sekarang beri tahu aku alamat rumahnya aku segera sampai" Kyungsoo diam, bibirnya kelu harus menjawab atau tidak, jika membiarkan Kai kemari maka itu akan benar-benar menyakiti hati sang suami. Tapi jika tidak diberi tahu maka Kai akan marah besar padanya.

"Sayang…." Paggil Kai lagi namun masih taka da jawaban.

"Jangan berbohong, aku tidak suka dibohongi dan aku tak menerima penolakan mu" tegas Kai.

"Sa..sayang, kau..jemput aku di stasiun saja nde" terdengar Kai mendengus keras diseberang sana.

"KAu ingin aku benar-benar marah padamu? Aku sudah lelah pulang bekerja dan tak mendapatimu diapartemen jadi.."

"Arasso..arasso aku smskan alamatnya nde" Kyungsoo mati kutu ia tak bisa membantah Kai karena suaminya tak mau dibantah. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia bingung, ia tak mau jika ia tahu Kyungsoo ada disini maka Kai akan terluka melihat pemandangan keluarganya yang lengkap dan bahagia sedang berkumpul sementara selama ini mereka tak pernah memberi kabar apapun pada Kai.

"Kau memberi alamat rumah ini pada suamimu kan Kyung?" sang nenek bertanya setelah melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedikit pucat.

"Emmm..Emmm" kentara Kyungsoo gugup.

"Berapa nomor ponsel suamimu?" Kyungsoo hanya diam meremas dressnya "Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak memaksa, kau tunggu di ruang tamu nde wajahmu terlihat pucat sayang" perintah sang nenek "Lu tolong temani Kyungsoo" belum sempat Kris menyangga Tao, sang istri langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Luhan, Kris dan Sehun yang terdiam sementara sang nenek tengah sibuk dengan handphonnya menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

"Kau pusing?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah ketika Tao bertanya "Tidak nyonya saya baik-baik saja" jawaban itu sukses mencubit hati Tao secara telak 'Nyonya? Apa sebegitu kejamnya suamiku hingga ia tak berani memanggilku eomma?' batin Tao miris.

Dan keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga tak lama terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

TING! TONG!

"Ah itu pasti tamuku" ucap sang nenek sambil beranjak dari duduknya, entah mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba penasaran dengan tamu nenek Oh dan ia mengikuti sang nenek dari belakang.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan terdengarlah suara yang sangat khas menyapa telinga kedua yeoja itu "Anyeong" ucapnya "Anyeong Jongin-ssi mari masuk"

DEG!

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu cepat, Kim Jongin-suaminya kini tengah disambut ramah oleh sang nenek "Aku kemari ingin menjemput istriku halmoni" terangnya penuh wibawa dan sopan santun "Iya aku tahu tadi aku yang menelpon sekertarismu untuk memberi alamat rumah ini padamu" terangnya.

Dan mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, ia takut. Takut membuat suaminya terluka setelah ini "Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan isakannya ketika melihat senyum sang suami ketika memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Gwenchana?" panggil Kai sambil mengelus pipinya penuh kelembutan "Oppa..hikss…" Kai tersenyum lembut "Ada apa eum? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" Kyungsoo masih terisak hingga merasa tubuhnya limbung dan dengan cepat Kai menahannya.

"Mi..mianhae oppa hiks.." Kai menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa halmoni tadi sudah bercerita pada Taehyung kau hebat sudah menolongnya" ucap Kai "Op..oppa..sshhh.." Kyungsoo mendesis "Kau kenapa sayang?" melihat istrinya mendesis reflex pandangan Kai beralih ke kaki Kyungsoo.

DEG!

DEG!

Ia melihat aliran darah kecil dikaki istrinya "Kau merasa sakit perut?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ya tuhan, istrimu pendarahan Jongin-ssi, cepat bawa kedalam" Kai segera menggendong bridal style istrinya ke ruang tamu.

"Aku akan bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit saja halmoni" sang nenek menggeleng kuat "Ani bawa kedalam saja temanku dalam perjalanan kemari dan dia adalah senor dokter kandungan" terang sang nenek karena memang kebetulan ia berjanji dengan temannya sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah" ucapnya pasrah sambil menggendong Kyungsoo yang merintih memegangi perut buncitnya.

**TBC**

**Mian TBC dulu ya hhee..hira mau curhat dulu nih sebentar. Untuk ff hira yang A Gift To Me dan Journey hira akan tetap lanjutkan cuman kayanya untuk saat ini hira belum bisa posting dua ff itu karena hira masih bingung mikirin penyelesaian untuk A Gift To Me jadi Journey bakalan di pending dulu untuk menyelesaikan A Gift To me biar nantinya lebih focus. Jujur Journey memang sudah ada kelanjutannya tapi hira lebih milih bikin selesai ff sebelumnya dulu. Jeongmal gamsahamnida jika chingu semua mau menunggu dengan sabar hheee.. sequel ini hira tulis karena memang hira udah kepikiran untuk buat sequelnya dan ini sudah selesai alias END tapi yah karena terlalu banyak dan nanti bikin oleng chingu hira post setengah-setengah mudah-mudahan lanjutannya bisa di post cepet. Doakan ya chingu, soalnya hira kebingungan post karena ffn susah dibuka dan hira baru tahu penyebabnya tapi malah koneksi jadi lamaaa banget hhhee..dah ah segitu aja curhatnya. **

**Hira Give thanks to yang udah Review, Fav dan Follow di JUST BE WITH YOU sebelumnya, mianhae hira belum bisa nulisin nama chingu satu-satu nde. Koneksinya keburu jelek ini hiks..hiks..**

**See you in the End Chapter nde**

**Bye-bye n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**-My Guardian Is You-**

**[Sequel Just Be With You]**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kris dan Tao**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Mary Life**

**LENGTH : TWOSHOOT**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Hai hai hira datang dengan "My Guardian is You" Chap End semoga berkenan membaca dan memberi kesan dan pesan untuk sequel ini.**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat Review yang berisi Kesan dan Pesan chingu semua mengenai chapter sebelumnya. Hira sangat terkesan mendapati Review yang kalian semua. Dan mianhae hira ga bisa posting ff yang masih TBC. Harap chingu sabar menunggu coz hira masih focus di penyelesaian kehidupan dunia nyata hhee.. **

**Oke. This is the Last Chap sequel juseyo**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida.**

***Deep Bow**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Appa.." panggil Kai dan diluar dugaan Kris begitu kaget putranya tidak menendang dirinya malah sekarang Kai mendekap dirinya begitu kuat dan meraung-raung memanggil namanya./"Appa…hikss…appa…" Kai terus begitu hingga mereka yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menangis, terlebih Kyungsoo,-yeoja itu sudah berlinang air mata senadi Kris mendekat lalu bersimpuh dilutut suaminya./"Appa..hiks.." Kris balas mendekap putranya lalu mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan, jujur perasaan bersalah yang menggunung selalu menghantuinya sejak ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Mianhae Jongin appa salah" Kai masih menangis sambil menyebut namanya "Aku rindu appa, jeongmal mianhamnida appa aku salah hikss..hiks.." hati Kris makin tersayat dengan pengakuan Jongin."it's Kaisoo fanfiction.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Kau kenapa sayang? Gwenchana?" panggil Kai sambil mengelus pipinya penuh kelembutan "Oppa..hikss…" Kai tersenyum lembut "Ada apa eum? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" Kyungsoo masih terisak hingga merasa tubuhnya limbung dan dengan cepat Kai menahannya._

"_Mi..mianhae oppa hiks.." Kai menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa halmoni tadi sudah bercerita pada Taehyung kau hebat sudah menolongnya" ucap Kai "Op..oppa..sshhh.." Kyungsoo mendesis "Kau kenapa sayang?" melihat istrinya mendesis reflex pandangan Kai beralih ke kaki Kyungsoo._

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_Ia melihat aliran darah kecil dikaki istrinya "Kau merasa sakit perut?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ya tuhan, istrimu pendarahan Jongin-ssi, cepat bawa kedalam" Kai segera menggendong bridal style istrinya ke ruang tamu. _

"_Aku akan bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit saja halmoni" sang nenek menggeleng kuat "Ani bawa kedalam saja temanku dalam perjalanan kemari dan dia adalah senor dokter kandungan" terang sang nenek karena memang kebetulan ia berjanji dengan temannya sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo._

"_Baiklah" ucapnya pasrah sambil menggendong Kyungsoo yang merintih memegangi perut buncitnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau terlalu kaget sayang" terang sang dokter paruh baya ber name tag Kim Junshu pada Kyungsoo yang hanyabisa mengangguk kecil dengan wajah pucatnya. Sementara Kai masih terdiam menjaga Kyungsoo yang kini tertidur disofa ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

Ya, Kyungsoo yang meminta pada sang nenek untuk dibaringkan disofa saja, dan sang nenek terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Dan ini yang Kyungsoo takutkan, melihat raut wajah 5 orang dihadapannya, ya kini Kai tengah duduk di pinggir sofa dengan Kris, Tao, Luhan dan Sehun yang berada di depan tempat Kyungsoo dibaringkan dalam diam.

Ia tahu Kai begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui ada keluarganya disini, dan makin terkejut lagi bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, jangan menakuti apapun sayang" nasihat Junshu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya nenek Oh "Oh dia hanya terlalu kaget hinggat tertekan tapi aku tak tahu penyebabnya apa Chul-ah" sang nenek mengangguk.

"Dia istrimu tuan Kim?" Kai mengangguk "Bayinya tidak apa-apa hanya saja jangan bawa dia dalam perjalanan jauh dulu, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga ia jadi begini. Tapi pendarahannya sudah berhenti kok" Kai mengangguk.

Sementara Junshu diinterrogasi Heechul nenek Sehun, Kai merogoh sakunya karena sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar dan ternyata appa mertuanya yang menelpon dan ia bermaksud menelpon balik.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo appa"

"Ya, anak kurang ajar. Kau pergi kemana eoh? Tak tahukah aku dan istriku tadi berkunjung ke apatremen barumu ingin menjenguk cucu dan anakku" Kai agak menjauhkan telinganya ketika Chanyeol menyembur dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Mianhe appa, aku pergi menjemput Kyungie setelah aku tahu dia tidak ada di apartemen, sekarang appa dan eomma dimana?" Chanyeol mendengus kasar.

"Dirumah, kami baru sampai kau tahu perjalanan dengan kereta itu melelahkan untuk yang tak terbiasa sepertiku" jelasnya.

"Kenapa tak pakai mobil saja Kim sajangnim" ucap Kai setengah bercanda "Taya pada eommamu mengapa mengajakku dengan kereta. Sudahlah ada apa?" Kai menghela nafas.

"Apakah aku boleh menginap dirumah appa dan eomma hari ini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kulihat apartemen minimu itu masih baik-baik saja" Kai terkekeh ia tahu Chanyeol hanya bercanda.

"Katakan alasan yang benar-benar masuk akal baru aku mau" ucap Chanyeol lagi "Aku butuh bantuan kalian appa, Kyungsoo pendarahan sepertinya terlalu lelah ketika aku menemukannya jadi kupikir karena sekarang kami ada di daerah dekat rumah kalian makanya lebih baik aku menginap dirumah appa saja ottae?" tanya Kai.

"MWO? Putriku pendarahan? Ya ppali bawa dia pulang kesini" kentara sekali Chanyeol panic diseberang sana.

"Arrasso appa gomawo sudah mau menampung kami" ucap Kai.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan menampung eoh? Aku orang tuamu sudah sepantasnya kau mengunjungi kami pabbo" Kai menganguk.

"Nde, mianhae appa aku dan Kyungsoo akan kesana"

PLIP

Kai memutus sambungan teleponnya dan masuk kembali ke ruang tamu "Halmoni boleh aku minta handuk dan air hangat?" tak perlu menunggu lama Kai sudah mendapatkannya.

Dan betapa tercengangnya mereka melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Heechul dan Junshu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seorang Kim Jongin tengah membersihkan jejak-jejak darah yang tadi mengalir dari bagian bawah sang istri hingga kakinya dengan lembut dan telaten.

Sungguh Tao dan Luhan ingin sekali menangis melihat putra dan adiknya yang begitu memperlakukan istrinya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang, sementara Kyungsoo yang kini posisinya sudah terduduk dan merasakan sentuhan sang suami masih saja terus menangis.

"Uljima sayang, jangan menangis lagi nde. Aku tahu apa yang membebani pikiranmu" ucapnya sambil masih mengusapkan handuk basah ke kaki istrinya.

"Ta..tapi oppa.."

"Sssttt.. sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, kumohon jangan pikirkan apapun nde aku tak mau kau dan bayi kita kenapa-kenapa" kini perasaan Kyungsoo mulai ringan, melihat suaminya tersenyum begitu lembut sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Mianhae oppa" Kai tersenyum "Iya sudah tapi jangan menangis lagi nde" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menginap disini saja?" ucap Heechul sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kai yang tengah menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style "Gamsahamnida halmoni tapi aku sudah berjanji pada appa mertuaku untuk menginap disana jadi sepertinya harus pulang sekarang" Heechul mengangguk.

"Oh iya untuk sofanya, sebentar akan kubersihkan setelah aku mendudukan Kyungsoo di mobil" sang nenek menggeleng cepat "Tidak perlu, kau tadi sudah membersihkannya jadi tinggal dicuci oleh maid kami saja. lagi pula aku tidak enak sepertinya istrimu seperti ini gara-gara aku ugh..aku jadi merasa bersalah". Kai yang melihat mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca segera menggeleng.

"Ani halmoni, Kyungsoo mungkin terkejut karena aku menjemputnya. Jadi ini bukan salah halmoni" setelah berbicara sebentar Heechulpun menjadi tenang.

"Igeo halmoni, ini anggap saja hadiah pernikahan untuk cucu anda. Dan juga sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah mau direpotkan oleh kami" tambah Kai sambil memberikan sebungkus oleh-oleh dan paket yang terbungkus kado yang rapi kepada Heechul.

Sang nenek menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hingga mobil yang ditumpangi Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi menjauh dari halaman rumah tersebut.

.

.

Brrruuuuuuuuumm..brruuumm..

Terdengar suara mesin mobil terparkir dihalaman kediaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Itu pasti mereka" ucap BAekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya di ruang tamu barusan.

"Kyungie tertidur eoh?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Kai menggendong Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah lebih dalam.

"Langsung bawa saja ke lantai dua kau masih ingat kamar Kyungsoo kan?" Kai mengangguk lagi "Pakaian ganti sudh eomma siapkan kau mandilah nanti eomma gantikan baju Kyungie" tambahnya lagi.

"Ani eomma biar aku saja yang menggantikan Kyungsoo pakaian" Baekhyun mengangguk "Baiklah eomma siapkan makan malam untukmu dulu" Kai mengangguk setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang ibu mertua.

.

.

"Jadi, barusan kalian ada di rumah baru Sehun dan Luhan?" Kai mengangguk sambil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnyasementara Chanyeol duduk didepannya dan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya mereka hanya menemani Kai makan malam karena sebenarnya ini sudah lewat waktu jam makan malam sementara Kyungsoo sudah terlelap.

"Kyungsoo tak kenal Heechul halmoni karena ia baru pertama kali bertemu kemarin, sedang walaupun aku temannya Sehun, aku hanya sekali bertemu dengan Heechul halmoni dan itu ketika aku masih kecil jadi mana aku ingat wajahnya" terang Kai.

"Dan mengenai rumah mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu sama sekali karena itu rumah baru jadi wajar saja aku dan istriku terkejut" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ia mengerti, selama ini keluarga Kai tak sedikitpun menghubunginya, seolah segalanya sudah putus dan tak ada yang bisa menggugat keputusan mereka. Bahkan Kai tidak mengetahui kakaknya sendiri sudah menikah 3 bulan yang lalu. Sungguh Chanyeol merasa miris melihat keadaan anak dan menantunya ini.

"Tak apa Jongin, kau masih memiliki kami. Semoga kehadiran kami bisa meringankan beban dihatimu" Chanyeol mengangguki ucapan istrinya.

"Gomawo eomma, appa. Bagiku sudah bersyukur kalian ada untuk kami" ucap Kai sambil menyudahi acara makannya karena sudah habis.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat reaksimu dan mereka ketika bertemu" Kai mengangkat bahunya, namun dari sudut manapun Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa menantunya ini hanya berpura-pura menutupi segalanya padahal dimanik matanya tersimpan berjuta kesedihan dan kerinduan akan keluarganya.

"Mereka hanya diam, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tak mau menambah beban eomma dan noonaku karena kemarahan appa. jadi aku bersikap seolah tak kenal mereka saja"

"Walaupun itu menyakitkan" tambah Chanyeol cepat.

"Yeobo.." Baekhyun mencoba memperingatkan sang suami yang blak-blakan.

"Gwenchana eomma. Appa sudah tahu semuanya dan aku tak bisa berbohong dengan raut wajahku ini" jelas Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah tidur sana" Chanyeol memerintah seperti kepada anak kecil. Namun Kai mengangguk saja, karena ia rindu istrinya yang tengah terlelap sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Matahari datang, sinarnya yang hangat menyentuh kealam lelap seorang yeoja yang kini tengah menggeliat dalam pelukan sang suami. Namun kali ini perutnya terasa baik-baik saja tak merasa sakit hanya sang bayi terasa bergerak-gerak riang di dalam perutnya.

"Aiisshhh…anak eomma senang sekali hari ini" gumamnya sambil mengusap perut buncitnya dan dibalas tendangan bayi aktifnya.

Pandangannya beralih dari perut pada wajah damai yang memeluknya, itu suaminya –Kai. Senyum cantik mengembang dibibirnya, tangannya terangkat menyentuh anak rambut suaminya lalu turun ke kening, mata, hidung, bibir dan berakhir dipipinya. Mengusapnya lembut tak maumembangunkan sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin" ucapnya pelan tanpa diduga akan mendapat balasan "Aku juga mencintaimu istriku" balas Kai masih terpejam "Ternyata kau sudah bangun eoh" Kai tersenyum "Ya, aku terbangun ketika merasakan ada yang menendang disini" tunjuknya pada perutnya. Upss.. Kyungsoo lupa kalau perutnya menempel dengan perut sang suami.

Ia merona malu karena ia lupa akan hal itu. "Sayang boleh aku minta cium disini?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri "Dengan senang hati sayangku" Kyungsoo meraih leher Kai lembut dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Mmmccppkkk…" terdengar suara bibir yang menyatu dengan penuh gairah. Ya, ciuman pagi yang tadinya lembut ini entah lama-kelamaan mengapa membuat keduanya terasa panas akan desakan naluri masing-masing.

"Hosh…oppahh.." nafas Kyungsoo memburu ketika Kai melepas ciumannya, namun alih-alih Kai mendengar malah sisi liarnya keluar begitu saja membuka kancing-kancing baju istrinya. Melepas semua yang melekat pada tubuh sang istri menjadikan pagi ini pagi yang panas dan penuh gairah yang meledak-ledak.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur paginya barusan, sekarang sudah pukul 09.00 pagi ketika ia melihat jam di atas nakas namun anehnya Kyungsoo tak mendengar suara ribut-ribut appa dan eommanya. Biasanya sang eomma akan berkicau dengan obrolannya dengan sang appa di pagi hari sambil melihat acara pagi di hari sabtu, tapi lain dengan hari ini. Rumah terkesan sangat sepi sekali.

Menoleh kesamping melihat suaminya masih terlelap dengan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutup setengah oleh selimut. Ya, tadi pagi mereka melakukan'nya' tanpa tahu kalau ini rumah orang tuanya, mungkin Kai yang sudah tidak tahan menginginkan dirinya saat itu juga. ia jadi merona malu saat meneliti tubuh suaminya ada beberapa bekas merah samar dan itu Kyungsoo sendiri yang melakukannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil kaos milik suaminya dan melenggang keluar hanya untuk mengecek keadaan. Dan benar dugaannya orang rumah sepertinya belum terbangun mengingat semua gordyn kamar masih tertutup rapi semua. 'Sepertinya kami semua kesiangan hari ini' batinnya.

.

.

Kini keluarga Kim tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga dan menonton televisi bersama. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang tiduran di sofa dengan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya. Tak lupa Baekhyun yang tengah mengupas jeruk untuk suaminya sementara Kai yang baru beres bertelpon kini duduk di karpet menghadap TV namun tangannya tak berhenti mengupas jeruk untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aishhh.. kenapa off said" teriakan frustasi itu kentara sekali terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol dan Kai. Ya, kini mereka tengah menonton siaran ulang acara bola karena tadi malam tak sempat menontonnya karena ketiduran.

"Apa kakinya jangan gerak-gerak" protes Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut pada ibu hamil ini. "Apa kalian tidak bosan eoh menonton bola terus?" semua tatapan beralih dari televisi kepada satu objek yaitu Kyungsoo yang masih santai merebahkan kepalanya di paha sang appa.

"Kau mau apa eum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus surainya penuh sayang "Kyungie ingin pesta appa" jawabnya "Kau ingin pesta apa? Barbeque?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar kata barbeque, kebetulan ia jadi ingin sekali makan barbeque.

"Tapi ramai-ramai ya" pintanya lagi "Baiklah ajak saja Xiumin dan Chen hyung, mereka pasti senang mendapatimu disini" tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng membuat Kai bingung "Aku mau Suho opp, Yixing jijie, Yijoon, Xiumin, Chen oppa, dan..dan…" Kai mengerut alis "Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Heechul halmoni" ucapnya.

"APA? Siapa? Halmoni yang kemarin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk imut dan Kai tidak kuasa menolak jika sudah seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dia kemari sayang" Kyungsoo cemberut, Kai tahu istrinya marah.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau" ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh, Kyungsoo butuh kamarnya sekarang "Baiklah-baiklah tapi hanya Heechul halmoni saja" Kyungsoo berbalik lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

Dan jadilah hari itu hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. ia bisa berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya sementara Kai bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi Kyungsoo dan saling bertukar pikiran dengan Suho tentang projek dan kerja sama baru dengan tenang.

Ia begitu bahagia melihat Kyungsoo bisa tertawa lepas bersama Baekhyun –eommanya juga Heechul yang tiba-tiba ia rindukan keberadaannya. Kyungsoonya begitu bahagia membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari memandang wajah cantik yang kini tengah menggoda Yijoon di gendongan Yixing.

"Saranghae" itulah yang dapat Kai lihat dari gerak bibir Kyungsoo ketika ia memandang Kai yang tak henti menatapnya. Dan Kai hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus pada sang istri.

'Inilah yang selalu aku ingin wujudkan untukmu. Mianhae jika terwujudnya hal ini adalah sesuatu yang tanpa sengaja sayang. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga betapa hati ini melambung ke langit rasanya ketika senyumu mekar saat ini' batinnya.

.

.

"Apa harus pulang sekarang?" sore ini Baekhyun sudah merajuk didepan rumah setelah kemarin mengadakan pesta. Jujur ia masih merindukan sang putri dan menantunya ini.

"Mianhae eomma, kami harus pulang segera karena pekerjaan Kai oppa harus di selesaikan besok" sementara Chanyeol mengusap pundak sang istri dalam rangkulannya "Jagalah Kyungsoo dan cucu kami nde" nasihatnya dijawab anggukan oleh Kai.

"HAlmoni sudah siap?" tanya Kai. Ya, sebenarnya saat Kyungsoo menghubungi Heechul, yeoja paruh baya itu sudah akan pulang dari rumah Sehun. tapi karena permintaan Kyungsoo yang sudah menolongnya akhirnya ia yang sudah berada di perjalanan memutar balik arah dan Kini Kai yang bertanggung jawab atas kepulangannya.

"Iya, sudah" jawabnya. Dan mobilpun melaju semakin jauh dengan Baekhyun yang begitu merindu pada anak-anaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan informasinya?" tanya Kris pada Jonghyun sang asisten kepercayaannya di perusahaan.

"Nde sajangnim, Kim Jongin memang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur setahun yang lalu. Dari informasi terpercaya yang saya dapatkan. Tuan Kim Jongin sendiri yang membuat perusahaan tersebut semakin maju dengan ide-ide briliannya. Berawal dari menolong Kim Joonmyeon yang tengah putus asa akibat nasib perusahaannya yang diambang batas. Kim Jongin memberi bantuan dengan memperbaiki game yang ia buat dan ternyata para pemegang saham sangat tertarik dengan apa yang Jongin buat. Melihat bakat dan potensi tuan Jongin akhirnya Joonmyon sajangnim memintanya langsung menjadi karyawan lepas. Ia bekerja, digaji tinggi karena pekerjaannya dan hingga perusaan sebesar ini Kim Joonmyon tak mau menyia-nyiakan segalanya ia mewujudkan keinginannya yaitu menjadikan tuan Jongin sebagai wakil direktur"

Jelas Jonghyun panjang lebar. "Jadi begitu. perusahaan itu besar karena Kim Jongin" kris mencoba memastikan "Nde anda benar sajangnim" Kris mengagguk.

"Kau boleh kembali bekerja, terimakasih atas informasimu" Jonghyun mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

'Jongin, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut' batin Kris.

"Appa dengar itu kan?" Kris menoleh, mendapati Sehun berada di sofa "Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Sudah kubilang appa jangan percaya hasutan Sungjae, apa yang aku katakan adalah bukti kebenaran kenapa appa selalu tak percaya Jongin eoh?" Kris diam. Ia jadi teringat akan perkataan Sehun yang waktu itu menjelaskan kenapa Kai bisa sampai memperkosa Kyungsoo dan pembelaannya pada putranya.

Flashback On

"Ajushi, kumohon pikirkanlah baik-baik" ucap Sehun yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapan Kris.

"Kai tidak sengaja melakukan itu, jangan percaya ucapan Sungjae. Ia hanya memfitnah Kyungsoo dan Kai" tambahnya lagi namun Kris masih diam "Kumohon jangan usir Kai dari rumah dan jangan hapus namanya sebagai anak ajushi kumohon dia tidak bersalah" ibanya lagi.

"Kau punya bukti?" tanya Kris telak dan Sehun mengangguk mantap "Ini buktinya" Sehun mengeluarkan secarik foto yang Kai tunjukkan padanya. Memang yang ia punya saat itu hanyalah itu karena Sungjae sangat sulit sekali untuk di korek informasinya.

"Ini tak cukup meyakinkanku semuanya sudah terjadi maka inilah akibatnya" ucapan final itu membuat Sehun tercengang.

"Kau calon menantuku. Dan mulai sekarang tak akan kubiarkan kau berhubungan dengan Jongin lagi. Anakku hanya Luhan dan menantuku hanya kau Oh Sehun" Sehun tercengang. Mana mungkin ia bisa berhenti berhubungan dengan sahabat baiknya?.

"Jika kau tak mau, aku akan hancurkan Kyungsoo. ya, dia kelemahan kalian semua kan?" Sehun hanya bisa pasrah ketika ancamannya adalah kelemahan terbesar sahabatnya.

'Mianhae Kai' batinnya pilu.

Flashback off

"Sungjae tidak menghasut appa Hun kami hanya berbicara dan ia menceritakan kebenaran. Dia bilang kalau dia dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai dan mereka melakukannya karena suka sama suka. Dan anakku menghancurkan segalanya. Cih Kyungsoo gadis menjijikan yang hanya menjajakan tubuh nya dengan begitu mudah" ucapnya sarat akan kebencian pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan appa percaya begitu saja?" Kris menganguk "Foto yang kau berikan tak jauh berbeda dengan milik Sungjae disana busana Kyungsoo tak berubah dan mungkin saja fotomu hasil editan hingga ada Minah disana yang bergabung berfoto kan?" Sehun menghela nafas sesaat.

"Appa apakah jika seorang yeoja baru melakukan hubungan badan itu akan mengeluarkan darah?" tanya Sehun frontal "Ya, tentu saja walaupun tak semua berdarah Hun karena tergantung prianya bisa mengendalikan diri atau tidak saat melakukannya" jelasnya dan Sehun mulai tersenyum.

"Apa Jongin pernah melakukan'nya' sebelumnya?" Kris melotot kaget atas pertanyaan menantunya ini "Kau ini tentu saja tidak, kau tahu anak itu begitu menjaga perempuan dan selama ini kau tahu? Dia hanya tergila-gila pada satu yeoja yaitu si berengsek Kyungsoo" ucapnya tajam.

"Kyungsoo tidak berengsek, jadi appa jangan menghinanya jijka tak tahu apapun tentangnya" Kris mengernyit heran "Kenapa kau sampai membela pelacur itu?"

KREK!

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan emosi yang ingin meluap menjadi ombak pada Kris. "Baiklah akan kubuktikan sekarang jika appa salah sangka selama ini" Sehun mengeluarkan tipe recorder dan disana Kris mendengar sendiri segala kebohongan Sungjae.

Dalam rekaman itu terdengar Sungjae yang tengah tertawa-tawa atas keberhasilannya memfoto Kyungsoo yang pingsan dan ternyata selama Kyungsoo pingsan disana hanya ada Minah dan Sungjae. Lalu Sungjae meminta Minah menggantikan pakaian Kyungsoo dan memfotonya bersama Kyungsoo karena Minah mencintai Jongin.

Ya, Kris tahu Minah dia adalah anak dari rekan kerjanya yang rencananya akan dijodohkan dengan Jongin jika Jongin setuju. Namun ternyata Jongin tidak mau dan Kris tak mau memaksa putranya. Disana Minah terdengar begitu mendendam pada Kyungsoo.

PLIP

Sehun mematikan tipe recorder tersebut "Dulu aku terlalu terburu-buru hingga hanya mempercayai satu bukti yang itupun belum jelas. Sekarang semua terasa sangat jelas dan jika appa mau berbicara aku membawa mereka saat ini kesini dan perlu appa tahu, Kyungsoo berdarah ketika Kai melakukannya. Bukankah itu artinya dia masih perawan dan Kita bisa tahu betapa kasarnya Kai yang dikuasai amarah" Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris yang kini diam membatu.

Dan terungkaplah segalanya, Sehun benar-benar membawa Minah dan Sungjae dengan keadaan baik-baik saja dan disana mereka mengakui segalanya. Segala kebutaan cinta dan kejahatannya. Minah dan Sungjae sampai terisak-isak merasa bersalah, oh bagaimana tidak terisak jika Sehun mengancam membahayakan keluarga dan harta mereka? Ya, Sehun memang cerdik dalam mengancam dan satu hal lagi, ia tak akan segan-segan jika sudah membenci orang.

"Tak kusangka kalian begitu busuk" ucap Kris masih dengan nada dingin seperti biasa walaupun hatinya berguncang hebat, rasa bersalah merayapi hatinya dengan begitu kuat. Ia pikir Kyungsoo yang dinikahi putranya adalah benar-benar seorang wanita jalang dan tanpa harga. Tapi ia salah, Sehun membuka matanya dalam memandang Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya begitu bersih, lugu dan cantik perangai dan perilakunya. Sayangnya putranyalah yang cemburu buta hingga menodai Kyungsoo yang suci.

Sangat jauh dengan apa yang Kris derkripsikan selama ini.

"Bawa mereka ke penjara Hun, bilang aku yang menuntutnya" Sehun mengangguk walaupun Minah dan Sungjae terus berteriak memohon-mohon segalanya sudah terjadi Kris takmau mengulang kesalahannya seperti dulu hanya dengan percaya pada Sungjae.

.

.

"Eoh halmoni" Kai terkejut setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, Heechul tiba-tiba mengunjungi apartemennya dimalam hari?.

"Hhhee bolehkah aku masuk?" Kai menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Heechul masuk lebih dalam ke apartemennya.

"Mianhae nde, aku berkunjung di hari yang sudah gelap. Aku takut, tadinya aku akan pergi kerumah Sehun tapi sepertinya aku berangkat terlalu sore jadi aku turun disini saja untuk meminta bantuanmu" Kai menautkan alisnya heran.

"Halmoni ingin kuantar kesana?" Heechul tersenyum nanmun menggeleng hingga suara merdu terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Siapa sayang" itu suara Kyungsoo "Ini halmoni Kyung" Kyungsoo terburu-buru berjalan kea rah ruang depan dengan mata berbinar senang "Halmoni kapan datang?" tanyaya sambil menghambur kepelukan Heechul.

"BArusan dan bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat "tentu".

"Bolehkah aku bermalam disini? aku sudah benar-benar lelah" Kai menghela nafas "Kukira apa, ya tentu saja halmoni boleh menginap disini. disini ada dua kamar dan Halmoni bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati" jelas Kai "Aigoo jeongmal gamsahamnida Kim sajangnim kau begitu murah hati" pujinya "Halmoni berlebihan panggil Jongin saja" Heechul mengangguk

.

.

Pagi ini entah mengapa Kai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dari semalam ia merasa tidak enak hati. Keresahannya berujung pada Kyungsoo yang selalu terbangun tak jelas dan protes padanya "Oppa kenapa? Sepertinya resah sekali?" namun Kai hanya diam memandangi wajah protes istrinya. Oh bagaimana tidak protes, Kyungsoo ingin sekali tidur tapi suaminya selalu bergerak-gerak resah di sampingnya.

"Oppa jangan seperti ini, besok oppa harus bekerja" Kyugsoo mulai merengek, wajar saja ia merengek Kyungsoo sedang hamil dan ia butuh istirahat yang cukup tapi Kai membuatnya mau tak mau harus bangun karena khawatir "Gwenchana, oppa baik-baik saja" dan selalu jawaban itu yang keluar.

"Kotjimal" Kai tahu istrinya marah karena ia berbohong "Mianhae oppa tidak enak hati sayang, tapi oppa tidak tahu apa yang oppa cemaskan" akhirnya ia jujur juga.

"Mau ku buatkan susu hangat agar oppa lebih rilkes" Kai menggeleng dengan tawaran Kyungsoo. ia tahu, Kyungsoo sudah lelah seharian mengurus rumah dan dirinya jadi tak mau merepotkannya "Kau mau tidur di pangkuanku?" Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya bingung "Jika kau tidur disini mungkin aku bisa tenang" dan tanpa perlu di minta dua kali Kyungsoo beringsut naik ke pangkuan Kai yang kini sudah bersandar di bad stand dengan kaki yang bersila. Siap memangkunya seperti biasa.

Dan benar saja, hatinya mulai tenang dengan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

.

.

"Kyungie sudah bangun?" tanya Heechul ketika mendapati Kai tengah memakai sepatu di depan pintu "Sudah halmoni, tadi aku sudah pamitan padanya" sang nenek mengangguk "Joonmyeon sudah menjemputmu?" ya, Heechul tahu Suho akan datang karena Kai yang bercerita.

"Nde Suho hyung sudah hampir samapi kesini dan aku akan menunggunya dibawah" Heechul menganguk.

.

.

"Ugh…sshhh" Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya yang sedari tadi terasa sakit. Ia merasa kontraksi palsunya ini aneh karena sering muncul dan susah mereda. 'Apa aku akan melahirkan? Tapi masih ada waktu 3 minggu lagi' batinnya.

Tapi wajahnyanya memucat seiring rasa sakit yang makin lama muncul "Aegi kenapa eum?" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya. Namun sakit yang mendera tak kunjung hilang, kakinya tiba-tiba melemas dan tubuhnya merosot perlahan ke lantai dengan tangan menumpu pada ranjang.

"Oppa~~" lirihnya memanggil nama sang suami. Keringat mulai mengucur deras mengalir melewati pelipisnya, dan ia mencoba mengatur nafas.

Ia yakin kontraksi kali ini bukan kontraksi palsu seperti biasa, ia rasa bayinya akan keluar sekarang tapi setelah berkali-kali mencoba meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang, Kyungsoo tidak mampu melakukannya. Jadilah ia mendesis kesakitan sendirian di dalam kamar pagi ini.

"Hyung, aku kembali ke apartemen dulu ya" Suho bingung, baru saja akan menggas mobilnya Kai tiba-tiba sudah minta keluar. 'Tak tahukah Jongin hari ini kita ada meeting di tempat yang cukup jauh?' batinnya "Perasaanku tidak enak hyung, aku harus melihat istriku dulu" Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan akhirnya mengangguk keluar mengikuti Kai ke apartemennya karena Suho merasa khawatir, dari kemarin Kai tidak bisa focus dalam pekerjaannya.

CKLEK

"He? Kau pulang lagi? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Heechul yang tengah menuang teh kedalam cangkir, sepertinya untuk istrinya.

"Kyungsoo sudah keluar kamar?" Heechul menggeleng dan Kai terburu-buru masuk ke kamarnya.

Jantung Kai terasa terjun ke dasar, kini ia tengah melihat istrinya bersimpuh dekat ranjang dengan keadaan yang sulit diartikan. Keringat yang membanjir dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"K-kyung" panggilnya dan Kyungsoo sudah berlinang air mata "Oppa" panggilnya dengan suara lemah menahan sakit "A..aegi" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai berkesimpulan inilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang dari kemarin. Kyungsoonya, melahirkan mendadak.

Dengan mencoba setenang mungkin, Kai meraih tas besar yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk bersalin kemudian ia menggendong Kyungsoo dan melenggang keluar kamar mengejutkan Suho dan Heechul yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"OMO! Kyungsoo" Kai mengangguk dan mereka mengerti, segera saja Heechul dan Suho mengikuti Kai membantu Kyungsoo yang akan melahirkan.

Namun Kyungoo belum mengalami pembukaan, maka ia harus bersabar dengan menunggu hingga pembukaannya sempurna. "Sakit oppa" keluhnya sementara Kai disampingnya hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menenangkan sang istri dan menemaninya selalu.

"Sabar sayang, ayo tenanglah aku disini coba berdiri lagi ya" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh tubuhnya bertumpu pada sang suamin dan ia mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit.

Ini sudah jam 1 siang tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo bisa melakukan proses persalinan, perutnya masih berkontraksi namun pembukaannya masih nihil.

"Sudah 5 jam oppa" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eomma"

Kyungsoo mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut suaminya. Oh, ternyata Kai tengah menelpon seseorang "Aku mohon doa untuk kelancaran persalinan Kyungsoo, sekarang kami sedang di rumah sakit namun Kyungsoo belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda pembukaan yang berarti padahal perutnya sudah mulas-mulas" terang Kai.

"MWO? Putriku akan melahirkan? Sudah berapa lama kalian dirumah sakit?" itu suara baekhyun. Kentara sekali ia terkejut dan cemas putrinya melahirkan mendadak "Sudah 5 jam eomma" ucap Kai jujur.

"Eomma akan datang kesana bersama appa nde, kau beritahu eomma rumah sakitnya" setelah memberi alamat rumah sakit, Kai menutup sambungan telponnya. Dan…

"Eugh..oppahh.." Kyungsoo mendesis dan merasakan sesuau mengalir dari selangkangannya "K..kyung ketubannya" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan segera Kai menekan tombol yang ada di atas bad stand rumah sakt dan seketika para perawat dan dokter berlarian masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kita mulai proses persalinannya sekarang" ucap sang dokter wanita itu setelah meminta Kyungsoo duduk di kursi dan menyangga kakinya untuk membuka lebar.

"Tuan tolong beri semangat istri anda agar bayinya mudah keluar" Kai mengangguk, ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo mulai menarik nafas dan mendorong kuat-kuat bayi dalam perutnya.

"Sa..kit oppah ughhh" keluhnya di tengah-tengah proses persalinan yang terasa panjang "Nde oppa tahu Kyung, ayo sayang jangan menyerah nde" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tahu buah cintanya menunggu untuk di perlihatkan indahnya dunia dan kebersmaan bersama appa dan eommanya. Teriakan kesakitan Kyungsoo membuat Kai hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan istri dan bayinya. Sungguh Kai baru merasa ingin Kyungsoonya membagi rasa sakit yang ia alami namun itu tidak mungkin, Kai namja dan Kyungsoo yeoja yang sudah mempunyai kodrat seperti ini.

'Tuhan tolong selamatkan istri dan anakku' ucapnya dalam hati setiap Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan mencakar tangannya sesekali karena kesakitan.

"Oppa…..tidak kuat" keluh Kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini Kai ingin menangis tersedu "Sabar sayang ayo coba lagi" ucapnya bergetar. Dan Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafas dan mendorong sang bayi untuk keluar.

"Ayo nyonya tarik nafas dan...

dorong" perintah sang dokter dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya walaupun diiringi dengan jeritan tertahan. "Bagus sedikit lagi kepalanya keluar" tambah sang dokter.

"Oppa~~lelah" Kyungsoo kembali mengeluh "Aku tahu sayang tapi bersabarlah anak kita harus keluar, kasihan dia jika terus didalam. Aku menginginkannya Soo, begitu juga kau" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, berjuanglah" bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tak lagi mengeluh. Karena setelah kepala sang bayi keluar segalanya begitu mudah ketika ia terakhir mendorong bayinya agar keluar hingga…

"OEKK!OEKKK!"

Proses persalinan yang panjang itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil dengan suara bayi yang menangis kencang menjadi pembukti bahwa perjuangan sang eomma tidak sia-sia.

"Bayinya laki-laki selamat tuan dan nyonya" ucap sang dokter Kai menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman-ciuman sayang di seluruh wajahnya dengan lembut "Kau menangis sayang" Kai tersenyum "Aku terlalu bahagia, gmawo nae sarang" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jujur, tubuhnya terasa bengitu lelah.

"Sementara nyonya di bersihkan suster tuan bisa mengunjungi bayi anda di ruang incubator dan memberinya nama" Kai menurut ia pergi setelah mencium lama kening istrinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun ketika masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo dan melihat Kai tengah menggendong bayi.

"Baik eomma, hanya terlalu lelah jadi masih tidur" terang Kai "I..ini…" Kai mengangguk "Kim Jongsoo, dia laki-laki eomma" senyum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika terbit mendengar itu adalah cucu mereka.

"Sini eomma gendong" dengan hati-hati Kai memberikan bayi mungilnya pada Baekhyun dan air mata menetes di kedua mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun "Gomawo kau menjaga putriku dan memberi kami kebahagiaan. Maafkan atas segala sikapku selama ini pada kalian" ucap Chanyeol begitu saja. jujur, ia jadi teringat masa-masa egonya yang berdiri tegak hingga tak mau mengakui mereka sebagai anak.

"Ani appa, itu sudah berlalu yang penting saat ini Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo sudah diterima oleh appa dan aku senang ia punya kakek dan nenek" Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan…bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo tapi juga kau, Jongin. Kau anak kami juga".

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol.

"Eugh…sayang" Kyungsoo terbangun dan nama suaminya yang pertama ia panggil. Segera Kai menghampiri istri tercintanya "Masih lelah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sedikit".

"Tidurlah lagi" nasihat Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menciuminya berkali-kali "Appa, eomma" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya. "Jongsoo tidur sayang kau tidurlah lagi" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan matanya mulai terpejam lagi ketika merasakan Kai mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah sekarang saya ingin bertanya pada anda Jongin-ssi" terdengar suara seorang pembawa acara TV terkemuka di korea selatan melanjutkan acara talk show mingguannya.

"Itu Appa sayang" ucap Kyungsoo yang tengah berbicara pada bayi mungilnya yang tengah menyusu. Kini ia tengah menonton acara Talk Show di televisi dan kebetulan suaminya hari ini kembali menjadi narasumber bersama Suho untuk berbagi pengalaman mengenai motivasi bisnis.

"Wah itu Jongin" ucap Baekhyun yang duduk dipinggir katil Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol mengurusi pekerjaan dan baru akan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit sore nanti.

"Oh iya saya dengar istri anda melahirkan tiga hari yang lalu" Kai mengangguk atas jawaban pertanyaan sang presenter "Saya dengar saat itu anda akan berangkat untuk janji penting bersama klien?" Kai mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, hari itu memang ada meeting penting tapi aku memang merasa tak ingin pergi ketika itu" jawabnya.

"Apakah istri anda menghubungi anda ketika akan melahirkan?" Kai menggeleng "Istriku tidak menghubungiku sama sekali karena yang aku lihat ketika menemukannya adalah ia tengah terduduk lemah sambil memegangi perut dan meremas sprei. Dan ternyata benar, setelah kutanya ia sebenarnya mencoba menghubungiku namun kondisinya tak memungkinkan meraih ponsel" jelas Kai.

"Jika seperti itu berarti anda mengetahui dari orang lain?" Kai menggeleng membuat sang presenter kebingungan "Lalu bagaimana caranya anda…."

"Hatinya tidak tenang" kini suara Suho yang terdengar "Ia dan istrinya mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat karena sehari sebelumnya ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja, semua pekerjaannya kacau memperlihatkan Jongin yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan ketika akan berangkat tiba-tiba ia memintaku berhenti dan meminta izin padaku untuk melihat istrinya dan kejadian tak terduga itu terjadi. Istrinya melahirkan mendadak"

Kini semua yang ada di studio dan presenterpun mengerti mengapa Kai bisa seperti itu "Wah senang sekali memiliki suami seperti anda dan bagaimana perasaan anda ketika menemani istri anda didalam hingga putra anda lahir?" Kai terdiam sesaat.

"Aku merasa takut, takut karena sudah menunggu 5 jam belum ada perkembangan apapun dan ketika aku tengah membimbingnya berjalan aku teringat eomma mertuaku dan setelah aku menelponnya, meminta doanya untuk kelancaran istriku melahirkan, sesaat setelahnya ketuban istriku pecah namun yang paling membuatku takut dan tegang adalah ketika proses persalinan, beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengeluh sakit, lelah dan tak kuat lagi disitu rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis dan jika bisa membagi rasa sakitnya denganku namun aku menahannya aku terus menyemangatinya karena hanya ada aku disana dan dia benar-benar menunjukkan baktinya padaku dengan berjuang sampai akhir memberiku kebahagiaan yang lebih lagi. Sungguh melihat perjuangan istriku aku takut kehilangannya namun semua itu membuatku menjadi semakin sadar untuk lebih menyayanginya dan ibu yang aku miliki dengan segala kelembutan yang aku bisa" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Beruntung sekali memiliki suami seperti anda" ucap sang MC begitu memuji.

"BAiklah sebelum saya mengakhiri acara ini kami memberikan kesempatan pada anda untuk menyampaikan sesuatu untuk siapapun itu" ucap sang presenter kepada Kai.

"Teruntuk kalian semua yang melihat acara ini. Jika anda berbisnis maka lakukanlah segalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penuh keyakinan akan tangan tuhan yang membantu anda dan takkan membiarkan anda sendiri. Dan untuk yang merasa gagal, yakinlah jika tuhan pasti menunjukkan dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anda dan akan anda temukan dengan tidak berputus asa" kai menghela nafas sejenak.

"Teruntuk dua malaikatku tercinta, Kyungsoo istriku dan Jongsoo putra appa yang baru lahir tiga hari yang lalu dan kini tengah mengisi hari-hari appa dengan segala tingkahmu hingga bertahun-tahun kedepan semoga appa bisa selalu menjadi contoh yang baik bagimu. Untuk istriku tercinta, terimakasih atas segalanya semala ini. Mendampingiku dalam suka maupun duka, mencintaiku dalam susah dan senang. Menyayangiku, melindungi keburukanku, melengkapi kekuranganku. Kau….

Kim Kyungsoo yang mewarnai hidupku, menerimaku apa adanya. Terimakasih atas segala yang kau beri untukku, kesetiaanmu menjagaku, keuletanmu mengurusku, kedewasaanmu menenangkanku dalam keadaan yang sulit dan menghadapi sifatku yang sungguh tak terduga ini. Meskipun kadang kita bertengkar dan berdebat tetap kau satu perantara yang tuhan beri untuk menemani hidupku. Kau malaikatku. Dan kau pelindungku karena kau selalu menjadi tempatku pulang bagaikan rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Saranghae..saranghae nae sarang".

Tess..tess..

Kyungsoo terharu melihatnya. "You're my guardian honey. My guardian is you" lirihnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Dan terakhir teruntuk eomma dan appa. terimakasih telah mendidiku dengan baik selama ini, mendidik istriku dengan begitu baik. Kalian orangtua yang hebat dan kini aku yang akan menjalani kehidupan seperti kalian. Appa mengajariku ntuk menjadi teladan dan sahabat bagi anak dan istriku. Eomma mengajariku untuk bersikap lembut pada istriku dan menyayangi dengan sepenuh hati pada keluarga. Kalian yang membuatku mengerti akan arti tanggung jawab dan kerasnya hidup memperjuangkan apa yang aku sayangi dan cintai. Pengorbanan kalian begitu besar dan aku mengakui tak sanggup membalasnya. Yang aku bisa lakukan adalah terimakasih atas segalanya dan mohon maaf kalian akan segala salah dan kurangku. Aku mencintai kalian" Kai mengakhiri.

"Eum boleh saya bertanya sedikit?"

"Nde tentu" jawab Kai.

"Orang tua, maksud anda orang tua siapa? apakah istri atau anda sendiri?" Kai tersenyum "Untuk keduanya" jawab Kai menunjukkan bahwa kata itu tertuju untuk orangtuanya dan orang tua Kyungsoo dan seketika tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri acara tersebut. Tak hanya yang menonton di studio yang merasa haru yang menonton di televisipun ikut merasakan keterharuan akan ucapan Kai barusan.

..

Tetesan air mata itu menggenang begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Kris, ya tak hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menonton tayangan itu.

Tapi juga Kris, appa Kai sendiri beserta istri, anak dan menantunya. "Kau lihat itu Kris? Anakmu..hiks..anakmu masih mengingatmu..hiks..kenapa..hiks..kenapa kau tega hiks.." pecahlah tangis Tao sang istri.

Ia sungguh sudah merasa tak kuat memikul beban kemarahan suaminya, ia begitu merindukan putranya namun ego sang suami berimbas banyak pada dirinya. Tao, harus menahan kepedihan selama dua tahun tanpa Jongin, anak bungsu yang sangat ia sayangi sama seperti Luhan –kakak Kai sendiri.

Oh siapa yang takkan merasa tersiksa jika anak yang dilahirkan dengan perjuangan nyawa di tendang keluar begitu saja dan tak diakui sedikitpun oleh satu-satunya orang yang paling kita utamakan yaitu suami?.

"Mianhae..mianhae sayang" ucap Kris sambil duduk berlutut kemudian merangkum tangan sang istri yang tengah terisak hebat. Ia tahu, Tao selalu menangis ketika merindukan putranya dan ialah satu-satunya orang yang paling tersiksa dan menderita selama ini karena dia ibunya dan Kris dengan segala kuasanya membuang anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa?..hiks.."

Kris terdiam sesaat, ia begitu sedih melihat istrinya seperti ini, tangis yang selalu memilukan jika Kris mendengarnya hampir setiap ia merindukan putranya. "Aku merindukannya Kris, semua ini begitu menyesakkan disini" tunjuk Tao tepat di jantung.

"Anakku, darah dagingku yang aku perjuangkan ketika melahirkannya sama seperti Luhan, yang aku rindukan setiap hari karena kedua tangan ini….kedua tangan inilah yang selalu menyentuhnya dari ia masih merah hingga kau membuangnya..hiks..hiks..".

Kris hanya bisa terdiam mendengar curahan hati sang ratu di hatinya itu, ia mengerti jujur ia sangat tahu keadaan istrinya ini tapi fitnah, hasutan dan prasangkanya yang membawanya seperti ini "Kau tahu? Saking kejamnya dirimu Kyungsoo menyebutku nyonya, bukan eomma seperti yang aku harapkan selama ini. Sungguh ini makin menyakitkan hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja sekarang" Kris menggeleng.

"Andwae..jangan katakan lagi sayang, aku sungguh menyesal" jawab Kris "Aku tahu anak kita salah dengan menodai Kyungsoo. aku tahu Kris, tapi kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jongin yaitu termakan hasutan Sungjae"

DEG!

DEG!

Kris merasa terhantam kuat-kuat sekarang. Tao benar, ia sama seperti Kai yang sama-sama termakan hasutannya.

"Ayo kita temui Jongin" satu kata itu sukses membuat mata Tao membulat sempurna, tangisan pilunya terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan sang suami.

"Ka…kau.." Kris mengangguk "Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Aku harap bisa meminta maaf kepadanya walaupun aku tak yakin ia akan memaafkanku, aku sudahmenyakitinya terlalu dalam" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar diakhir.

"Dia anak kita ia pasti akan memaafkanmu" Kris mendongak dan melihat istrinya tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"KAu yakin sekali" Tao mengangguk "Karena aku bisa melihat pancaran kerinduan saat menatapnya di televisi tadi" Kris hanya diam. Ikatan batin ibu dan anak menuntun Tao mengerti segalanya.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat" Kris dan Tao segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata disana berdiri Luhan dan Sehun.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" dan Luhan segera menghambur kepelukan sang appa sesaat setelah ia mendengar jawaban yang membahagiakan itu.

.

.

Hari sudah petang, di ruang rawat VIP no.3 ini Kyungsoo tengah menggendong bayinya karena tadi sempat menangis dan mata bening itu ternyata enggan tertutup setelah kenyang menyusu. Sementara BAekhyun kini tengah ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli makan malam, karena Kai bilang ia ingin makan bersama keluarganya di rumah sakit saja.

Lama Kyungsoo berbicara dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat simungil Jongsoo hingga suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disana, suaminya tengah tersenyum dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak rapih lagi, jas yang berada di genggamannya dan rambut yang agak berantakkan karena tertiup angin.

Kai tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati sang istri dan mencium kening sang istri dan pipi bayi mungilnya. "Aigoo, kemari nak sama appa" Kyungsoo memberikan Jongsoo dengan hati-hati pada suaminya. Setelah Jongsoo nyaman dalam gendongan Kai, Kyungsoo beringsut turun dari ranjang dan meraih jas suaminya yang tadi diletakan di katil.

"Kenapa turun? Biar aku saja yang.." Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau lelah dan aku bisa melakukannya jadi biarkan aku memperhatikan suamiku yang baru pulang kerja dulu nde" Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa diam memandang sang istri yang kini tengah melepaskan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya agar ia merasa lebih nyaman.

"Lebih baik?" Kai mengangguk "Sssshhhh.." Kyungsoo mendesis sambil memegangi perutnya dan itu membuat Kai panic seketika. "Kenapa sayang" ucapnya meraih pinggang Kyungsoo setelah menidurkan Jongsoo di tempat tidur karena anak itu masih terbangun dan..

Chup~~

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibirnya "Hheeee.. selamat datang appa, mian aku lupa" Kai menghela nafas lega. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang istri dan balas mengecup bibir istrinya. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menyambutnya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami yang kini tengah melumat bibirnya dengan rakus sementara Kyungsoo hampir limbung karena dibuat lemas dengan ciuman yang penuh gairah dari suaminya.

"OEKK~~~OEKK~~~" suara memekakan itu mengagetkan keduanya dari dunia romantic yang penuh kenikmatan. Ya, Jongsoo menangis dan mereka melepas ciumannya karena terkejut, setelah mengusap bibir basah istrinya, Kai kembali meraih putranya dalam gendongannya dan Jongsoo tak menangis lagi.

"Dia sedang cari perhatian rupanya" ucap Kai "Tentu saja appanya bekerja seharian ini, mana mungkin dia tidak rindu" Kai mengangguk atas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Kai pada istrinya "Sepertinya sebentar lagi sampai" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya dan sesaat pintu terbuka lagi.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang?" Kai mengangguk "Barusan eomma" jawabnya "Kenapa kau hanya bertanya pada anakmu sementara suamimu saja tidak?" oh, Chanyeol tengah merasa tersisih rupanya "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kita sudah bertemu di tempat parkir tadi dan aku sudah melihatmu datang, haruskah kutanya 'kapan datang suamiku?' sementara kau ada didepan mataku?" semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban sang eomma.

Ya, kadang-kadang Baekhyun jengkel juga jika sering di goda suaminya itu. Akhirnya mereka menikmati makanannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa. Tak hanya mereka yang makan malam, Jongsoo juga ikut makan malam bersama mereka, bayi itu tengah menyusu ketika Kai menyuapi makanan kedalam mulut istrinya.

Dan satu yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah kebahagiaan berkumpul bersama. Dan sampai selesai makan mereka masih saja bercanda tawa. Hingga…

CEKLEK!

Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka kembali, menghasilkan keheningan yang begitu senyap. Tak ada lagi riuh tawa dan candaan, semuanya diam membisu ketika mereka melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"A…appa.." suara lirih itupun terdengar menggema saking sunyinya keadaan mereka. Kai, Chanyeol dan BAekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sementara Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca.

Didepan sana ia melihat orang-orang yang selama ini selalu ia harapkan untuk menerimanya sebagai istri dari Kai namun kesalahan membuat segalanya menjadi sulit.

Ya, disana, tepat dihadapannya berdiri Kris, Tao, Luhan dan Sehun. Kris berjalan mendekat kearah Kai yang masih terdiam membatu dan..

BRUK!

Semua mata membulat sempurna ketika Kris bersimpuh di lutut putranya sendiri "Mianhae…hiks..mianhae Jongin" ucapnya sarat akan kepiluan. Dan hati Kai sakit dibuatnya melihat sang appa bersimpuh dilututnya sendiri.

"Appa~~" terasa Kris mengangguk di lututnya dan Kai segera melepas tangan Kris dan duduk menyamai tinggi appanya "Appa.." panggil Kai dan diluar dugaan Kris begitu kaget putranya tidak menendang dirinya malah sekarang Kai mendekap dirinya begitu kuat dan meraung-raung memanggil namanya.

"Appa…hikss…appa…" Kai terus begitu hingga mereka yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menangis, terlebih Kyungsoo,-yeoja itu sudah berlinang air mata senadi Kris mendekat lalu bersimpuh dilutut suaminya.

"Appa..hiks.." Kris balas mendekap putranya lalu mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan, jujur perasaan bersalah yang menggunung selalu menghantuinya sejak ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Mianhae Jongin appa salah" Kai masih menangis sambil menyebut namanya "Aku rindu appa, jeongmal mianhamnida appa aku salah hikss..hiks.." hati Kris makin tersayat dengan pengakuan Jongin.

Putranya sudah dihukum namun ia masih saja meminta maaf, padahal Kris sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan tak mau mengakuinya lagi.

"Ani Jongin, appa sudah memaafkanmu nak, mianhae appa keterlaluan" Kai menggeleng dan melonggarkan pelukkannya, ia menatap sang appa yang sama menangis seperti dirinya. Dalam hidup Kai, ia belum pernah melihat appanya menangis sehebat ini. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah letih sang appa dan menghapus airmata yang tak kunjung menghilang dimatanya.

"Mianhae, appa sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam nak, jujur ketika appa tahu kau berbuat tidak senonoh pada Kyungsoo appa sangat marah karena appa tak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu" Kai mengangguk membenarkan "Appa sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menghukumku" Kris menggeleng "Appa berlebihan Jongin, appa terlalu berlebihan dalam menghukummu. Tak sepantasnya appa menghukummu begitu kejam seperti ini, tak sepantasnya appa.."

"Tapi semua sudah terjadi appa, memag sudah seharusnya semua ini terjadi dan aku…aku…aku merasa aku pantas mendapatkannya" ucapnya sambil tertunduk "Tidak Jongin, appa terhasut oleh Sungjae, lalu appa menuduh istrimu yang tidak-tidak lalu.."

"Itu semua karena appa tidak tahu, aku sudah membiarkan segalanya berlalu appa. sungjae memang orang yang sangat kejam hingga membuatku hampir mati merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, Chan appa, BAekie eomma, appa dan juga eomma" terang Kai.

"Jika semuanya tidak terjadi, belum tentu aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku appa. Bukan appa yang menghukum tapi Tuhanlah yang memberiku pelajaran lewat kalian semua. Kesalahanku fatal dan Tuhan punya cara untuk membuatku jera, aku sudah ikhlaskan semuanya appa. aku sudah menerima harus beginilah jalan hidupku dan istriku sebelum Tuhan memberi balasan atas segala yang telah kupelajari dari kesalahanku. Dan appa tahu? Tuhan tak pernah membiarkanku sendiri, satu kesulitan yang aku hadapi, Tuhan temani dengan dua kemudahan yang mengiringi dan aku yakin itu. Dan Jika aku mau mendapat yang terbaik maka aku harus berbuat yang terbaik, maka dari itulah aku berusaha memperbaiki diri. Dan inilah jalan Tuhan membimbingku untuk bisa jadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi dan bertemu kalian semua" semuanya hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kai berkata seperti itu.

Kris betul-betul tak menyangka putranya sudah benar-benar dewasa dalam menyikapi segalanya. "Jadi..maukah kau memaafkan appa? hanya itu yang appa butuhkan" Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengerti akan keinginan appanya.

"Gomawo Jongin" Kai mengangguk dalam pelukan sang appa. dan semua yang ada disana saat ini, merasa sangat lega dengan kejadian ini. "Eomma" Tao membuka lebar tangannya menerima pelukan hangat putra yang selalu dirindukannya. Kai kecilnya kini sudah menjadi pribadi yang lebih matang, dan sungguh ia tak menyangka putranya yang selalu bermanja-manja padanya kini sudah dewasa dan berkeluarga. Oh jangan lupakan ia sudah memberi cucu pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, kalian ini bagaimana? Masa menjaga daging supaya tidak gosong saja tidak bisa?" terdengar suara berat Chanyeol yang menggeram marah pada Kai dan Sehun, ia meminta Kai dan Sehun menjaga daging panggangnya namun apa yang terjadi? Mereka membuatnya gosong.

"Aku sudah mencoba appa, dari tadi kubolak balik" bela Kai "Ya, kau bolak balik tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, dasar bodoh sungguh apa yang kau bisa eoh?".

"Membuat investasi menghasilkan karya dan uang" potong Kai cepat.

"Ya, kalau investasi aku juga bisa" Chanyeol tak mau kalah "Tak bisakah kau meringankan beban memasak istrimu?" keduanya menggeleng "Aku selalu dimasakkan maid dan itu tidak masalah" bela Sehun "Aku selalu dimasakkan Kyungsoo karena dia satu-satunya yangbisa dimasak dirumah"

PLETAK!

Dua jitakan mendarat di kepala masing-masing "APPO!" seru keduanya "Pergi sana, kalian hanya tahu makan saja" maki Chanyeol dan semua yang ada disana hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kai dan Sehun yang dimarahi."Appa mertuamu galak sekali Jong" Kai mengangguk "Oh Sehun aku mendengarnya" keduanya segera berlari menjauh dari tempat memanggang daging sebelum Chanyeol menjadikan mereka panggangannya.

"Makanya kalau kerja itu yang benar" nasihat Luhan pada suaminya "Sudah tahu aku tak bisa memasak masihberuntung aku menjaganya" Kai mengangguk "Ya sudah oppa pegang Jongsoo, biar aku yang bantu appa". Kai menggeleng "Kau diam saja disini aku mau bantu yang lain, kasihan Lu noona tidak ada yang menemani" akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya duduk berdua dengan Luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, ia tidak bisa membantu banyak setelah ketahuan hamil satu bulan, dokter mengatakan Luhan kurang darah maka dari itu ia sering pusing dan keluarga mereka terutama Sehun dengan tegas melarang Luhan beraktivitas lebih ketika ia sudah merasa cukup lelah.

"Apa eonni masih mual-mual?" Luhan menggeleng "Jongsoo wangi sekali Kyung dan membuat mualku hilang" ucapnya sambil menciumi bayi montok yang wangi minyak bayi agar menjaganya tetap hangat dalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo juga suka wangi Jongsoonya, ia tak memberi Jongsoo cologne kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu saja.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka makan dengan tenang sambil bercanda ria. Tawa dan candaan lebih sering muncul membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa begitu juga Kai-suaminya. Ia merasa masalah hidupnya dengan keluarga terselesaikan dengan baik. Ini yang mereka inginkan dari dulu dan selalu mereka yakini bahwa mereka akan bersatu kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh.

Kakek dan nenek, ajhuma dan ajushi itulah yang selalu Kyungsoo dan Kai harapkan akan hidup Jongsoo yang memiliki keluarga besar yang akan selalu menguatkan dan membahagiakannya.

"Ayo kita foto bersama" ajak Tao dan setelah selesai makan mereka siap-siap berfoto sementara Sehun mengatur kameranya "Sudah?" Sehun mengangguk "Ayo cepat kemari Hun" ucap semuanya tidak sabaran dan Sehun mengambil posisi didekat Luhan istrinya dan….

CEKREK!

CEKREK!

CEKREK!

Bunyi kamera yang mengambil gambar otomatispun terdengar. Senyum yang begitu membahagiakan tampak jelas ketika foto mereka tercetak. Disana ada Kris dan Tao, juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo juga Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dibelakang dengan si mungil Jongsoo berada digendongan Kai. Mereka sungguh bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah habis keramas sementara ia tengah menyusui Jongsoo karena putranya sedari tadi rewel, mungkin dia sudah mengantuk. Kai duduk di samping ranjang sama seperti Kyungsoo. memperhatikan istrinya yang kini tengah membelai kepala putranya yang masih mempunyai rambut yang tipis itu.

Merasa ditatap terus akhirnya Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk bertanya "Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu?" Kai menggeleng "Tidak ada, hanya merasa takjub saja melihat kalian berdua berbagi makanan" JAwab Kai "Jongsoo sayang, kau sangat beruntung punya eomma yang baik sebagai guardianmu" lanjut Kai yang kini mengelus kepala putranya.

"Ya, dan kau tahu aku dan Jongsoo lebih beruntung lagi" Kai mengerut alisnya tanda tak mengerti "KArena kami memiliki guardian seperti dirimu appa dan terlebih kau adalah pelindungku yang paling kuat dan akan selalu melindungi kami menghadapi dunia dan masa depan" jelas Kyungsoo sambil menitikan airmata haru. Ia haru karena teringat semua yang telah terjadi padanya dan Suaminya.

"Kau juga pelindungku, sayang karena kau akan selalu menjadi tempatku melepas segalanya dan tempat kami mencari kehangatan rumah yang sebenarnya. Aku, Kim Jongin sangat mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo istriku dan Kim Jongsoo anak kita" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah Jongsoo terlelap, merekapun bergegas untuk menyusul Jongsoo ke alam mimpi, mimpi yang indah untuk menyongsong hari esok.

"Walaupun hidup tak ada yang sempurna tapi rasa bahagia akan selalu membuatmu merasa baik menghadapi hari-hari selanjutnya. Good night nae sarang Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongsoo" bisik Kyungsoo menutup hari.

**END**

**Yosh..akhirnya End juga cerita ini. **

**Big Thanks to:**

exindira, zoldyk, SognatoreL, luckygirl91, didinsoo, nisakaisa, kyungiNoru, younlaycious88, Kim Leera, Seli Kim, lee yong in, Guest, wanny, Pangestika, sniaanggrn, t.a, akhaicha.

**Mianhae kalau hira belum bisa bales review satu-satu tapi semua Review chingu hira baca satu-satu hhee. Gomawo yang sudah fav dan follow juga. hira senang sekali membaca Review chingu semua yang berisi kesan dan pesannya. Memang disini Jongin bagai pahlawan banget karena pribadinya yang berproses dewasa dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Dan hira seneng kalian gak pada oleng hhee mudah-mudahan end chap ini gak bikin oleng ya :D dan untuk neneknya emang dia gak tahu apa-apa sama sekali makanya biasa aja. Buat yang nanya Kaisoo tahu itu rumah keluarga Kim disini udah terjawab mereka gak tahu sama sekali karena itu rumah HunHan si pengantin baru bukan rumah Kristao. **

**Gomawo untuk chingu semua kalau ff hira bagus dan baik danlagi ada yang bilang kalau ff hira isinya memotifasi dan banyak pelajaran yang diambil. Semoga chingu semua bisa mengambil pelajaran yang baik dari ff-ff hira. Jujur, seorang teman pernah berpesan kalau hira menulis apapun itu usahakan bisa memotivasi dan memberi pembelajaran dan hira bersyukur akan hal itu -Ada yang bilang kaya gitu- dan hira merasa pesan hira sampai pada chingu semua.**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida all.**

**Saranghamnida hhheee..**

**See you in the next fanfiction and previous fanfiction. Hhaa kana da dua ff yang belom selesai :D**

**Bye-bye.**

***bow**


End file.
